darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
1143
Julia admits to Angelique that she and Barnabas have come from the year 1970. Synopsis Teaser : The great house of Collinwood in the year 1840, and on this night, an atmosphere of tragedy pervades its halls. A young woman named Roxanne Drew has died. No one in the house is yet aware of the repercussions her death will bring. In the Old House on the Collins estate, Barnabas Collins sits in solitary grief. Only he and Julia know that before another night has passed, Roxanne will become one of the living dead. Barnabas is gazing into the fire at the Old House when there is a knock on the door. A stranger shows up and introduces himself as Randall Drew, Roxanne's brother. Barnabas lets him in and offers his condolences. Randall reveals that he learned from Lamar that Roxanne's death may have been an act of sorcery, and Barnabas is to blame. Act I Randall admits he doesn't necessarily believe Lamar's claims, but still wonders why he is convinced Barnabas is the cause of her death. Randall asks many questions about her death and how her wounds re-opened. Barnabas confesses he was in love with Roxanne, but knew he couldn't be with her. He tells Randall that perhaps Lamar is in a poor state of mind because he was engaged to Roxanne, but the engagement was broken off. Randall thanks Barnabas for his time and leaves. Julia then returns and they discuss the situation. Barnabas tells her Randall doesn't believe Lamar's beliefs, but he must never learn that she will soon rise as a vampire. Julia agrees to drive a stake through Roxanne's heart the following day. At Collinwood, Samantha tells Valerie she thinks there is a "monster" loose in Collinsport, and whatever it is must be responsible for Roxanne's death. Samantha tells her that there have been sightings of a "headless body" roaming the woods near Collinwood. Randall shows up and Valerie excuses herself to go back to the Old House. He admits to Samantha he went to the Old House, and asks her what she knows about Barnabas. Valerie returns to the Old House and finds that Julia is still there. Upset, she demands her to leave the house at once, or she will force her to leave. Act II Julia leaves quietly to go back to Collinwood, and Valerie gloats to Barnabas about what has happened to Roxanne. Barnabas claims he no longer cares and she can do whatever she wants, and there is no chance of a reconciliation. Valerie is stunned by his words, and realizes that Barnabas is much more bitter towards her in 1840 than he was in 1795. She thinks Julia is the reason why, and vows to find out exactly who she is. Back at Collinwood, Samantha begs Randall to stay at Collinwood instead of going back to New York. He offers to stay and work for the family, but she wonders why he would consider working with Quentin (Randall introduced Quentin to Joanna, whom Randall was in love with, and the two ran away together). Randall says he would rather leave it all in the past. Julia returns and asks what time Roxanne's funeral will be the following day. While the three talk in the drawing room, Valerie sneaks into Collinwood and goes up to Julia's room. She begins searching her room, and finds her clothing from 1970, which she finds rather strange. She searches the pockets, and finds her journal. Later, Valerie confronts Julia in the drawing and asks her who "T. Eliot Stokes" is, and calls her "Dr. Hoffman". Act III Julia tries to deny everything, but Valerie then lists off more names, including Elizabeth, Carolyn, and Chris Jennings. Valerie finally shows her the journal and demands to know how she traveled through time. Julia finally confesses to everything: she met Barnabas in 1967 and quickly discovered his secret, but kept it from everyone. She met Angelique in the spring of 1968, who was married to Roger and went by the alias "Cassandra". In the fall of 1970, a great disaster struck Collinwood, and she and Barnabas have come back to 1840 to change history and prevent the catastrophe. Valerie is fascinated by Julia's story, and they both realize that if Barnabas and Julia fail to accomplish their mission in 1840, they may all become permanent members of the 19th century. Valerie promises Julia that "soon her future will change". The next day, Roxanne's funeral has concluded. Randall and Samantha take one last look at her body, and they leave the mausoleum. Meanwhile, Julia prepares the stake and hammer. At the Old House, Valerie casts a spell over Julia, causing her to become very tired. Moments later, she falls asleep. Act IV Hours later, Julia wakes him, but realizes it's almost nightfall. In the drawing room, Randall, Samantha, and Valerie are having a drink in honor of Roxanne. Valerie asks who a particular man was at the funeral, and Samantha realizes she is asking about Gerard. Samantha tells her he is the most devious man she has ever met, and not to trust him. Randall wonders why he is still at Collinwood, and Samantha says it is her fault (though she doesn't say why). Randall takes Samantha up to her room. At dusk, Julia goes to the mausoleum, but Roxanne's coffin is empty. She hears the door open, and sees Roxanne, baring her fangs. Memorable quotes : Angelique: You mean I exist in 1970? Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Virginia Vestoff as Samantha Drew Collins * Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard Collins * Donna Wandrey as Roxanne Drew * Gene Lindsey as Randall Drew Background information and notes Production * This is the fifty-fifth episode and the second of two consecutive episodes with no pre-Barnabas cast members. * Closing credits scene: Collinwood drawing room. Story * Randall Drew has been away from Collinsport for some time, practicing law in New York. * Thorndike and Hanley are the Collins family lawyers. (Evan Hanley was a Collins lawyer in the year 1897, possibly a descendant.) * Randall hasn't seen Joanna Mills in four years. * Reverend Stone will give the eulogy at Roxanne's funeral. * Julia's diary is dated to the year 1970; Timothy Eliot Stokes, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, Carolyn Stoddard and Chris Jennings are mentioned in it. * Gerard came to Collinwood six months ago. * Julia first met Barnabas in the year 1967 and Angelique in spring of 1968. * TIMELINE: Day 422 begins, and will end in 1144. According to the narration, before another night has passed, Roxanne will rise as one of the living dead. According to Randall, it was a few weeks ago when Roxanne received the vampire bite (she was first bitten in 1114). Roxanne's funeral is tomorrow at 1:30pm. 5:45am: Julia wakes. Bloopers and continuity errors * In Act I when referring to Lamar Trask, Jonathan Frid mistakenly says, "You see, she was engaged to Roxanne." * Samantha says that Hortense's last words were 'something about a strange, bodiless head'. Hortense was murdered by a headless body, not a bodiless head. * When Angelique and Julia are having their discussion about the future, Lara Parker states the year 1971 instead of 1970. * Valerie asks about Gerard, but she met him several episodes ago. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 1143 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 1143 - Viva Droopy Gallery ( }}) Category:Dark Shadows episodes